Fallen Angel
by Moreno13
Summary: Maritza is a young Hispanic gang member who finds herself doing time at Litchfield after a drug bust, while in prison she meets a girl named Maritsol who she quickly grows a liking to. Flaritza fanfic. Contains gang violence and foul language. Rated K.
1. Drifter Gang

**Eastside NYC 2005**

Maritza was a troubled Puerto Rican girl from East New York. She was born into a poor family with only her mother because her cowardly father ran away a few weeks after she was born. Her upbringing was hard and she often found herself being sucked into gang activity by her two childhood friends, Lorena 'Crazy' Quesada and Alejandra 'Tiny' Orellana whom were both involved in one of New York's most violent female gangs. It was known as the Eastside Harpys Gang or simply by the acronym HPS. The gang only consisted of Latinas and had been around for decades, holding down their small turf of East NY with a a firm grasp.

On one cold morning when she was only fourteen years of age Maritza received a call from Tiny, Maritza picked up the phone and spoke with a loud sigh. "Puta it's three in the morning, fuck you need?"

"Bitch, come down to Rabbit's crib, fast." Tiny replied loudly. "It's important." she finished.

Maritza sighed loudly and instantly hung up, she stayed in bed for a further ten minutes before realizing she wasn't getting back to sleep, she climbed up off her bed and slipped a white tank top and a pair of khaki shorts on, she buckled her belt up and opened her bedroom door slowly, cringing nervously at the sound of the door opening. She slowly crept down the hall and out the door, once out she hopped on her bike and pedaled off rather slowly. she soon found herself at the house, it had the look of an abandoned house. windows boarded up, covered in gang graffiti. However it had the sound of laughter and loud music coming from the inside. Maritza made her way in.

When Maritza entered the room it suddenly went quiet, the other Hispanic females stopped dancing and stared at Maritza. Maritza spotted her short friend rather quickly.

"Why'd you bring me here, Tiny?" Maritza asked as she rubbed her eyes, she instantly noticed as Alejandra's lips twist into a smirk.

"Yo Rabbit, c'mere homegirl" Alejandra called out, ignoring her question.

Within a few seconds of Alejandra's call a woman who stood out amongst the rest of typically pretty Latina girls entered from a nearby room, she had tattoos covering her entire arms along with a set of devil horns inked on her forehead, she was Daniela Morales, known simply as Rabbit. The intimidating woman stared Maritza down for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"Your homegirl Tiny likes to talk about you, 'Maritza', I mean I honestly don't believe half the crap she says" Daniela remarked "You think you got what it takes?" she asked before sipping on her Olde English 800 as she watched her loyal homegirls surround the fourteen year old Latina.

"Uh..I..think I do" Maritza said, stuttering due to being nervous, she was barely able to finish her sentence before the sound of a punch filled the room, Maritza was punched in the cheek by Tiny, beginning her jump in, Maritza struggled to fight back and remain on her feet as almost six older, stronger young women beat her up. She ended up laid out on the old house's wooden floor with a bloodied up face.

"Help her up, she's one of us now."Daniela said coldly "And you better not let me down or it's you and Tiny's lives on the line" she continued with no remorse at all.

The Hispanic females helped Maritza to her feet quickly. Tiny handed her beaten friend a blue bandana. "Here, clean yourself up" she said gently. Maritza cleaned the blood off her face and leaned against a nearby table due to dizziness from the beating, Rabbit stood beside her and offered her the bottle of alcohol.

"This should make you feel better, mija, don't take it personal, we all went through that." Daniela said, this time in a more gentle tone.

Maritza snatched the 40 ounce bottle from Daniela and took a large gulp from it. She frowned at the disgusting taste of the liquor, not quite used to it yet.

"Rabbit, when does she prove herself?" Tiny asked "I know that wasn't all she had to do to get in, you made me-"

"She'll do it tonight" Daniela said quickly, interrupting Tiny's sentence. Tiny nodded her head in agreement.

"What she finna do then?" Tiny asked curiously.

"I'll think of somethin' homegirl, you girls just enjoy the party" Daniela said before walking away without another word, Tiny refocused on Maritza.

"Hey look I'm sorry about that" Tiny whispered gently, feeling bad for the vicious beating she inflicted on her best friend who currently had her head hung low.

"You didn't even give me a chance to figure out what was going on, puta" Maritza snapped "You call me here outta nowhere and just beat on me, don't even tell me shit" she sighed, feeling betrayed.

"Bitch, it was Rabbit's orders, you said you wanted in, now you're in" Tiny defended.

"What I gotta do to prove myself then huh? didn't I just prove myself by letting you bitches bash my face in?" Maritza remarked "What else are you gonna make me do?"

"You're gonna have to kill someone" Tiny whispered "But don't trip! it ain't THAT bad"

Maritza sighed and walked away from the living room into the kitchen, she pulled the fridge open and looked inside, she contemplated murdering someone. Maritza didn't like the thought at all. Alejandra followed Maritza into the kitchen and led her out into the lounge room. she managed to make her relax on the couch for the next few hours until the music had stopped and the house was basically empty. By then it was Five AM, the sun was just starting to come up and light up the streets outside.

Rabbit entered the room and stared at the two teenage girls on the couch, she grinned softly to herself as she inspected them silently. "You two still awake huh?" she asked the two clearly tired girls.

"Yeah Rabbs, ain't you tired?" Alejandra asked as she looked up at Daniela groggily.

"Bitch I been awake since monday" Daniela laughed, clearly high on Methamphetamine. "Lets go get this shit done, you packin', Tiny?"

Alejandra withdrew a USP45 and cocked it. "You know I'm strapped, homegirl" she said with a chuckle.

"Lets go" Daniela said, leaving the house with an excited Alejandra and a nervous Maritza following close behind, the trio got into Daniela's beat up car and drove out of the neighborhood, the gang drove a few blocks away from Daniela's house into a rival gang's neighborhood, the 17th Street Gang's turf.

17th Street had been at war with HPS ever since the gang's creation for unknown reasons, the trio drove around the hood slowly with the music low.

"Grab the tec under the back seat, Mari" Alejandra said as she looked back at her nervous friend "And give it to me, you can have this cuete right here, it'll be easier". Maritza did as she was told and pulled a TEC9 from underneath the back seat, she didn't say a single word as she exchanged the automatic weapon for the pistol.

"Yo, yo, here go some of them bitches" Daniela said whilst pointing at a group of young Latinas who were hanging out on the front steps of a house. she pulled up infront of the girls "Yo, this that Harpys gang, you bangin or que?!" Daniela yelled at them from inside the car, Alejandra cracked the TEC9 and kept it low while Maritza reluctantly lowered the back window.

One of the latinas stood up and formed an S with her finger, holding the sign up high "Uno Siete gang puta, Fuck Herpes, you and your lame ass clicka" she said proudly as the other two Latinas stood up, ready for a possible fight, the first latina made her way to the bottom of the steps. "You wanna catch the hands, pinche puta?"

"I got a better idea, chavala" Alejandra said with a smirk as she aimed the TEC9 out the window at the women.

Maritza hesitated for a second but aimed it up quickly at the woman after catching a stare from Daniela, Maritza closed took aim with one hand before closing her eyes and pulling the trigger back. Maritza fired a bullet towards the other Hispanic woman and let off a shot into her torso, Alejandra fired off several shots alongside her before the car screeched off and sirens echoed throughout the neighborhood. The three Hispanic woman made it safely back home after pulling off the gang shooting. Tiny parted with the group and Maritza was led inside by Daniela.

Maritza sat down on the couch and began to experience anxiety and fear after the news that she had officially pulled off a murder, she teared up as she panicked.

Daniela sat beside Maritza and put a comforting arm around her, calming her down slightly, Maritza stopped shaking and wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe it..I'm a murderer" Maritza said softly, assuming she had killed the woman she shot.

"It feels good" Daniela grinned before finishing with "Don't it?"

Maritza didn't reply to Daniela's careless remark and simply shook her head, Daniela offered her a joint. "Don't even trip, mija, just toke on this, it'll take alla that shit away, palabra"

Maritza quickly took the joint and took a few quick puffs on it, calming down more.

"Ay I seen that shit though, you cold, mija, you straight smoked that puta" Daniela smirked proudly as she rubbed Maritza's shoulder.

Maritza made her way home a few hours later and stopped at her front door, she stood and listened for a few moments, hoping her mother wouldn't be home.

She withdrew her set of keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open quietly afterwards, Maritza stepped into the living room to find her mother sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She instantly noticed the bruises covering Maritza's young face.

"What the fuck, Maritza?! who did this to you?!" Ms Ramos exclaimed in spanish.

"Mom, it's nothing." the younger Ramos lied.

"Those gang members did this to you, didn't they?!" Ms Ramos shouted "I know you were hanging out with them, your bike was outside Rabbit's house when I passed by."

"Just stay out of it mom" Maritza snapped at her mother before storming out of the living room and into her bedroom, she turned on her radio and put some loud music on before dropped down ontop of the bed and sighed, she dug a hand into her pocket and pulled a joint out, Maritza lit it up using a lighter given to her by Rabbit, she smoked the joint on her bed.


	2. Shots Fired

**Eastside NYC 2010**

 _Maritza's POV_

I woke up on a saturday morning at exacty six o'clock, I got up out of my bed and headed into the kitchen to make myself some cereal, my mother was already there and was cooking some bacon, I didn't say a word to her and headed straight for the fridge, we had a little fight the day before and I wanted to try to avoid her.

I poured myself a bowl of my favorite cereal and took a quick look at my mother, when I looked I noticed that she was staring at me. "What?" I asked in an annoyed manner.

"You're gonna go hang out with Rabbit and that gang of misfits again today, aren't you Maritza?" she asked. I sighed angrily and didn't reply, she continued talking "You're gonna end up in prison very soon Maritza, you know that right?"

"I know, mom, but this is my life, stay out of it" I sighed.

Mom shook her head "You have a baby, Maritza, you had a baby to one of your homies, you're only Eighteen, honey." she continued, clearly concerned about me, why was she worrying about me like that? I'm fine.

"Mom, it's _Faketeen,_ and the baby's fine" I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"Don't give me that gang shit, young lady, I don't wanna hear it." she snapped.

I shook my head and walked out of the room, the next half hour was extremely quiet and awkward so after I finished my cereal I left the house to go meet up with my homegirl Tiny, she'd know how to cheer me up.

I met up with Tiny at her house at exactly Seven thirty as usual and we did what we always did on days like this, daytime drinking.

Tiny and I both sat on her porch sipping on steel reserves to pass the time, it was mostly quiet until Tiny broke the silence.

"Homegirl, what we gonna do about Crazy? you know those lame ass Faketeens took her from us." Tiny said. She was referring to our closest friend, her name was Crazy and she was killed the week before by our rivals, Eighteenth Street.

"We'll roll on those Faketeens real soon, show them how we do it." I replied before swigging on my 40 Ounce. "Seventeenth can get it too, fuck those lames."

A few moments after I said that I noticed a two door car pull up in front of us, driving the car was a Hispanic man, I took a closer look and noticed a large 18 tattooed on his cheek, fuck, I bet he heard it.

One of the males rolled the window down and questioned us on where we were from, Tiny quickly twisted her fingers, throwing up an L and a lowercase d.

One of the Faketeens threw up an E, I responded by forming an E with my fingers and dropping the handsign.

I stood up and threw my 40 ounce at the car afterwards. "Fuck faketeens, DFS gang, fool."

One of them laughed. "Oh is that right? fuck you bitch, this La Dieciocho! fuck DFS!"

Suddenly he raised his other hand, aiming a sawed off shotgun towards Tiny and I, he let off a few shots, I took one to the shoulder and dropped to the ground, I looked over at Tiny, she had taken a bullet to the face, she was dead.

The other man got out of the driver's seat and ran over towards Tiny, he let off two shots into my dying friend's head with the pistol, I closed my eyes enough to only just see what was going on, I remember seeing the man standing over me.

"Fuck who, bitch?" he said as he raised the pistol up towards me, another shot rang out and I thought it was all over, a few seconds after the shot rang out I passed out

* * *

I woke up in the Hospital with blurry eyes, I looked around the room and noticed Rabbit sitting on a chair in the corner, right beside my mother, she looked like she had been crying, after a few moments she realized I was awake and made her way over.

"Do you see now, mija? Mom asked me.

I stared at her confused and asked "What happened?"

"You got shot, honey, you almost died." she said as she motioned towards my bandaged up shoulder.

I looked at my shoulder and realized what had happened, but what was the shot that came right before I passed out? did someone save me or is this some type of fucked up scenario I've been put into in hell?

Rabbit got up and headed over towards me. "The homegirls caught them faketeens, they took Tiny, they were about to finish you and we got involved" she explained.

My mother stared back at Rabbit thankfully for a moment, she was happy to see me alive.

"Yeah, the doctor said you're lucky to be alive, honey, you need to be more careful."

"Anyway I don't wanna be rude, but I better dip, Maritza, I'll come see you again later, doctor said I could pick you up in a couple hours after he speaks to you" Rabbit said quickly before leaving in a hurry.

The doctor entered the room after a silent five minutes.

"Maritza Ramos?" he asked me.

I nodded slightly and replied "Yes" in a quiet voice.

"You almost died back there, young lady, can you tell me what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't really remember, I was just chilling with my friend and some people shot at us, I didn't see their faces, tu sabes?" I lied "They wore bandanas on their faces"

The doctor nodded understandingly as he filled out the form.

"Alright, that's fine, you can leave in a few hours unless something goes wrong, okay?"

I nodded at his words and laid back down on the hospital bed, I thought about my homegirl Tiny and how I saw her die right infront of me, I shook my head softly, I was gonna get them back for this.

* * *

A few hours passed and Rabbit came to pick me up from the Hopsital, she managed to convince the doctor to let me go with her even though they wanted to watch me, I didn't really care how she convinced them, I was just happy to be out of that place.

Rabbit took me back to her house and led me into the back room. "I got something to show you, homegirl"

She picked up a duffelbag and unzipped it, showing me the inside, inside the duffelbag was a bunch of ziplog baggies filled with brown powder like stuff, I realized it was heroin.

"Damn, yo thats gotta be a few hundred grams, fuck you gonna do with that?" I asked Rabbit.

"Homegirl, we gonna get this shit sold tonight, you down? I'm tryna find a buyer" Rabbit said.

I nodded. "Yo is it cool if I sleep on your couch? I could barely get any sleep in that fucking hospital."

Rabbit shrugged "Sure, go ahead, I'll wake your ass up later.

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

I was getting some bomb ass sleep and Rabbit shook my uninjured arm. "Yo homegirl, wake your punk ass up." I heard her say.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "Whaat?"

"I got a buyer for that chiva, I need you to come with me incase something goes down, a'ight?" Rabbit replied. "The fool's real weird, keeps asking hella questions."

I let out yet a loud yawn as she stood up, sliding, my shoes on. I then followed Daniela out of the house without another word and got into the car, we both drove for about an hour and ended up out of town in a heavily wooded area, Daniela pulled into a clearing and parked her car. We both noticed a truck parked up. "That's them" Rabbit confirmed "Lets go, Mari, I'll be right behind you" .

I quickly nodded and dragged a duffelbag from the back seat. "I got you Rabbit, lets do this shit so I can go the fuck back to sleep" I remarked with a chuckle before pushing the door open and stepping out of the car. Rabbit and I made our way to the truck parked in the clearing to be greeted by a shady black guy wearing a baggy hoodie and jeans, he seemed rather nervous as he stared the two women down.

"You got the stuff? you got it on you right?" the man stuttered "Let me see it", I instantly felt a weird vibe coming from him, something bad was about to happen.

"Mayate, you're being fucking weird" I snapped as I revealed the contents of the duffel-bag to the man while Rabbit kept watch on the surroundings, she didn't seem to notice anything strange. "Show me the money already" I demanded impatiently.

The man continued to try to small talk with us, he didn't show us any kind of money and that shit was a straight up red flag to me, I backed off and looked around right as Rabbit shouted "JURA!" I noticed two NYPD officers hiding in amongst the nearby trees, they both raised their guns and screamed "NYPD, Freeze!"

Rabbit pointed an accusing finger at me "You fucking rat!" she shouted as she ran off the opposite direction into the woods. I didn't bother to run and instead got on my knees and put her hands on her head, I surrendered to the Police Officers.

Two officers ran off to chase Rabbit while the other officer shoved me onto the ground, he pulled both of my wrists behind her back and tightly cuffed my wrists together, I gulped nervously, I knew I was in big trouble, did my big homegirl just call me a snitch? did the cops even catch her?

Even though Rabbit called me a snitch, I didn't say a word about her through the two hour interrogation, even if I did, I had the heroin in hand, so I was the one going to jail, I knew I had no chance so I pleaded guilty, they sentenced me to nine years in prison a week later at my trial.


	3. Gates Of Hell

_Maritza's POV_

My jefa always told me I'm stuck on a path to prison, I wish I had listened to her because that's exactly where I'm going right now, _Litchfield Penitentiary_ is now my now home, I haven't heard from Rabbit since my trial, I've tried calling homegirls from the hood and ain't nobody picking up, everything my mother told me is now coming true. but enough about that, my name is Maritza Ramos and I'm locked up for drug dealing.

I stared out the window at the sky silently as I stared at the sky, I was in the back of the prison transport van with another girl. We hadn't spoken for the last twenty minutes of driving, I looked at the girl briefly, she looked like she was on the verge of crying, I decided to talk to her.

"What's up? quien eres?" I turned to her and asked. she looked at me for a moment wordlessly for a moment and spoke up a few seconds later. "My name's Flaca, and you?"

"Name's Maritza..first time being arrested?" I asked, hoping to break the ice, she nodded slightly, I sighed as I noticed her nod. "Me too, me too."

"W-What'd you get arrested for?" Flaca asks me with a stutter.

"I went to a drug deal with my big homegirl and it turned out to be a setup" I answered with another loud sigh "I got called a snitch before my homegirl ran off. I'm not sure what she thinks but I know she got it all wrong, I mean I'm sitting in this van on my way to this shithole, right?"

Flaca sighed as she listened, she didn't seem to understand what I was talking about, but she nodded like she did. "I got arrested for selling some fake drugs, the fool I sold em to flipped out and jumped off a roof." she told me with a gulp.

Flaca and I both went quiet for the next few moments as the van drove through the gates of Litchfield, the lady driving the van sad "Welcome to your new home, _homegirls"_ to the both of us with a smirk, I couldn't help but think she was tryna be racist but I kept quiet, I didn't wanna make any enemies just yet, Flaca and I were both ordered to get out of the van, we did so and went into the prison carrying our items like blankets and toilet paper with us, we were taken to a small room and told it was temporary and we'd be moved to the cell block soon.

Flaca and I were both quiet as we made our beds, there was a few other women in the room we were in, most of them were asleep except for this one big, butch girl who was staring at me like I was a piece of meat, I was too scared to say anything, I noticed when I took a brief look at her that she was Hispanic, she raised her chin as she caught my glance and exposed a big '17' tattoo on her neck. I knew exactly where she was from, I frowned as I looked away to finish making my bed, Flaca had already finished hers and was laying down on the top bunk. "Damn, you work fast carnala" I said with a chuckle, she chuckled along.

As I finished my bed I felt the presence of someone behind me, I turned my head and instantly stood upright as I noticed the girl who had been staring me down, she looked me deep in the eyes and asked "You one of Rabbit's girls, right?" I raised both eyebrows "Yeah, I know where you're from, girl, you just gonna stare at me looking scared or you gon act on it, mija?" she questioned me as she rubbed the large tattoo on her neck with a grin. I just slowly nodded.

"Yeah bitch, Seventeen kill-" My words were quickly cut off when she punched me in the cheek.

I stumbled back and fell down against the wall, she looked over me with a sinister grin as she knelt down and wrapped her hand around my chin. "Now I don't give a fuck who you roll with on the outside, but when you're in this building, you play by our rules, we don't like your varrio in here, we don't like that bitch Rabbit, you're lucky I don't break your fucking neck right now." she said angrily as she wrapped her other hand around my neck. "Spanish women stick together in here, it ain't none of that gang shit in here, you got that? if we were outside I'd kill you in a motherfucking second."

I just nodded, I wasn't trying to get fucked up anymore. "Yes" I answered her quietly, she let me up. I sat on my bed and looked up towards her, I extended my hand to her reluctantly "Maritza" I said, introducing myself to her.

She shook my hand firmly and introduced herself. "Name's Menace, come sit with us later at lunch, Latinas stick together in here, it's not racist, it's politics." she assured me, I never liked blacks and whites anyway so I didn't really care what it was. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the girls, bring the skinny one on the top bunk with you too." she finished beforee she let go of my hand and walked out of the room.

After Menace was out of sight Flaca got down from the top bunk and sat down next to me.

"What was that all about, Maritza?" she asked me curiously.

I sniffed and contemplated not answering for a moment, I spoke up after a few seconds though. "That chick was from The Seventeenth Street Gang, I got bad blood with them." I answered with a sigh.

Flaca looked at me and raised an eyebrow, she knew who I was talking about, Seventeenth was one of the most known gangs in East NYC, along with DFS of course. "Who's Rabbit then? where you from Maritza?" she asked, still rather curious.

I sighed and lifted my left pantleg, I revealed an DFS tattoo on my lower leg. "Rabbit's my big homegirl, the one who thinks I'm a snitch, Eastside Drifters is my gang, you know the hood I claim, Dead End Tiny Locas"

Flaca clearly didn't know much about gangs, she had no idea what I was on about, she just smiled slightly and nodded. "I uh, I heard about y'all, I ain't never been to East NY though." she said with slight nervousness in her voice, she knew who we were.

"Don't trip though mija, I don't think I'm considered apart of them anymore" I sighed as I let my pantlet down. "Rabbit's a maniac, she probably put a hit on me or something."

"It's like that huh?" Flaca sighed "That's fucked up."

"This whole situation's fucked up, my mother always told me I'd end up here, and they wouldn't care about me, I haven't got a single call since I got arrested, no letters went to the county jail." I frowned as I remembered about the time my homegirl denied my call. "Now I'm locked in a cage and all I am in here is a number, a statistic.. homita, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so scared right now."

* * *

 ** _East NYC_**

 _Third Person POV_

Daniela 'Rabbit' Morales had been in hiding for the past few weeks, she spent most of her days holed up in an old, rundown apartment playing dominoes with her homegirls Tweaker, Gorda and Tweety, she didn't speak to anyone else from the Drifters and called the shots through those three women after Maritza's arres, Rabbit was deeply paranoid and rarely left her house after that, she only ever went out with her face covered up.

"Y'al bitches aint fuckin with me in dominoes, I swear, game winner!" Gorda laughed as she slapped another domino onto the table, staring at the other three homegirls sitting with her at the dining table.

Tweaker frowned angrily as she started to scribble numbers down onto a notepad. "I ain't even finish adding it up you fat, bald headed puta, give me a minute!" she growled.

Tweety interupted the two before the argument could go any further with a question. "So tell me, what the fuck's up wit this bitch Maritza? there's alot of talk around the hood" she frowned as she continued the next part of her sentence "There's talk that she snitched"

Gorda shook her head "Man, Rabs you shoulda let me smoke that bitch a long time ago"

Tweaker cackled "We should pay her lil familia a visit, you know her madre and kid."

Rabbit looked up at the trio "Nobody touches the child, nobody touches her madre" she snapped "I helped her raise that baby, as much as I'd like to kill her ass for betraying my trust, I can't"

"Rabs, you said yourself she snitched, estupida!" Tweaker blurted out

Rabbit, feeling disrespected instantly shoved her chair back and stood up. "Excuse me?!"

Gorda instantly stood up and got inbetween her two homegirls. "Calm the fuck down, both of you, we needa work this shit out, how we know Maritza snitched?" she asked, trying to reason with the two angry women.

"They tapped my phone, I know it, the only person in the varrio who knows my new number right now is Maritza and..." Rabbit went quiet without finishing

"Who?!" Tweaker asked in an irritated manner. "Who got your number?"

"Irena" Rabbit said simply "Irena has it, where she been?"

"She aint been around in a long ass minute, doesn't pick up her phone anymore either, homegirls can't get ahold of her on Facebook either"

"Both loyal homegirls, but it had to have been one of them" Rabbit frowned shook her head in disbelief.

Gorda, who was always on good terms with Maritza attempted to defend her "Man, she had friends who died for this varrio, she told me herself she'd die for it"

Tweaker sighed as she nodded "Yeah, you're right."

"Listen, lets just give it some time, next time Maritza calls, I'll pick up, alright?" Gorda reassured

"And if she did snitch?" Tweety asked whilst playing with her long, wavy hair.

"I'll kill her myself" Tweaker quickly said before anyone

"I'll be back, man" Rabbit said with a sigh as she walked out of the room, she pulled her hood up to mask her face "You chicas stay here and watch the crib"

Rabbit stepped out of her house into the now darkened streets, she got into Tweaker's car and started the engine up using a spare set of keys, Rabbit drove until she reached the Ramos residence, she stepped out of the car and headed up to the door, knocking three times as she pulled the white bandana down off her face.

A few moments later and elderly Hispanic woman opened the door and stared at Rabbit, horrified to see the woman who corrupted her daughter and made her a gang member.

 _"What do you want?"_ she growled in Spanish.

" _Listen, I know you don't like me, but we need to speak"_ Rabbit replied in Spanish as she gently pushed past Ms Ramos, stepping into the house, Rabbit closed the door behind her.

 _"I don't care what you have to say, you're a monster and I don't want you near my house, you're the reason Maritza's locked up."_ Ms Ramos spat _"Why would I listen to what YOU have to say?"_

 _"Because it might save your daughter's life"_ replied Rabbit in her usual cold tone _"She's locked up at Litchfield, we got alot of homegirls in the hood who want her dead, all I want to know is if she snitched"_

" _She didn't snitch on you, you brainwashed her, what the fuck are you thinking?"_ Ms Ramos growled, still speaking in Spanish " _I watched you take that girl's life, and now you're here threatening me and my family, blackmailing us, you monster?!"_

" _No, listen."_ Rabbit defended.

" _Get out_ " Ms Ramos snapped " _And if you come back, I WILL call the police on you, you won't come near her daughter, nor me again."_

Rabbit frowned and clenched her fists, she swallowed her pride and opened the door, stepping out of the Ramos household, she stepped down the steps and withdrew a wad of cash made from a previous drug deal, she sighed and stepped back up towards the door, sliding the money through the mail slot before leaving.

* * *

 _Maritza's POV_

I stood quietly in the line at the cafeteria, I stared around at the many benches and noticed Menace sitting and talking with a few other Hispanic girls, she noticed me and flicked her chin up to me, waving me over, I acknowledged her with a quick nod as I took my tray from the white, short haired girl behind the counter.

I walked over with Flaca and we both sat down with the Latinas "Homegirls, as I was saying, this is Maritza, and uh.." she stared at Flaca.

"Flaca, my name's Flaca" she said quietly to Menace.

Menace leaned over and shook Flaca's shaky hand "Name's Menace, anyway. Gloria, Aleida, you two gonna look out for these two homegirls, que no?"

One of the Women nodded her head at Menace before focusing on Flaca and I "Nice to meet you two chicas, name's Gloria and this is my girl hand Aleida" she said to us, motioning towards the woman who was sitting beside her.

"Si'mon, nice to meet you, Gloria" I replied politely.

"So what'd you end up in here for, Maritza?" Gloria asked, staring at me as she awaited an answer.

"It's a long story" I said after swallowing a chunk of the meat provided to me for dinner.

"Well I got all night, mija, go ahead" Gloria said gently.

"I went with my homegirl to deliver some chiva to some fool, it turned out to be some NYPD investigation shit." I said to the women at the table, who all seemed to be silently listening "My homegirl called me a snitch and ran off into the woods, I'm not sure if she got away or not, she wasn't at the trial, and now none of my homegirls will pick up my calls."

"What varrio you from?" a thin, crazy looking woman asked me as I told my story.

"Drifters" I said while looking her directly in the eyes. "Why, what's cracking?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was just wondering, name's Blanca, I don't bang." she replied.

"Oh, you one of Rabbit's girls?" Gloria asked in a surprised manner, raising both eyebrows, I nodded towards her as if to say 'yes'

"She's an old friend of mine, she called you a snitch? man that sounds like her, don't even stress Maritza." she said "I'll try giving her a call later."

Menace shook her head at the mention of Rabbit. "Man I still don't like that bitch, can we just fuck her over already?"

"Chale Menace, there you go with that shit again." Aleina said as she shook her head.

I lowered my head as the Latinas bickered and finished my food. After finishing I threw the scraps out and went back to my bunk to find Flaca already laying asleep on the top bunk.

As I entered the room I heard Menace's voice come from the corner.

"Make sure you sleep ontop of the bed, not in the bed, Maritza." she said, I looked over at her in a confused manner.

"Why can't I just sleep in it? that makes no sense" I asked

"It's what we do in here, trust me Maritza, trust me." she said, I complied with what she said even though I didn't understand why I had to do that.

I fell asleep rather quickly but still had the events of the day on my mind, I was thinking about my life, what could happen to me in here? is Rabbit really after me? I guess it all depends, it just fucks me up to know that my friend might want me dead.

* * *

 ***Maritza's Dream***

 _I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of gunfire outside my house, I then heard the words "Seventeenth Street Por Vida!" screamed out and the sound of a car's tires screeching away I glanced out the window after it all stopped and saw a girl laying in the gutter, I also saw little shining things in the street, they were bullet casings._

 _I ran out of the house to find Crazy laying in the gutter holding her throat, she had been shot in the throat, Crazy looked up at me and tried to speak, instead coughing up blood._

 _"Crazy, no! please not you, Crazy!" I cried as I held the dying girl in my arms._

 _Crazy choked on her own blood as she tried to talk to me, she didn't manage to get a single word out and eventually passed out due to rapid blood loss from the multiple bullet wounds, my best friend died in my arms._

* * *

I woke up sweating in my prison bunk, I looked around the room and took a deep, shaky breathe, I had another nightmare of my homegirl's death, ever since she died it's been stress, no sleep, Crazy was my homegirl like Tiny was, she also died in a gang shooting, about a week after Crazy's death, I grew up with those two, they got me into the gang.

I laid my head back down on my pillow, I rubbed my teary eyes and rolled onto my side, closing my eyes again as I tried to sleep again but I had no luck, I heard Flaca climb down from the top bunk and a few seconds later felt her sit down beside me on the bed, she rubbed my arm slightly to get my attention, I looked up at her.

"You can't sleep either?" Flaca whispered to me, hoping not to wake up anyone else in the room.

"Yeah, I had a fucked up ass dream" I whispered in reply as I sat upright, staring at Flaca.

"What of?" Flaca asked, smiling sincerely to me.

"One of my old friends, I dreamed about the day she died, it happens to me alot, you know? I get these fucked up flashbacks sometimes when I try to sleep, sometimes I just can't sleep period." I admitted "Her name was Crazy, she got shot in the throat by some of her enemies right outside my house in the middle of the night"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Maritza" Flaca said with a frown "I been thinking about what happened, the guy I sold fake drugs to, I feel guilty, you know? it's heavy on my mind"

I nodded understandingly to Flaca, returning a smile to her. "It's okay" I reassured her as I put my arm around her. "It wasn't your fault, he was probably just already fucked up in the head". I felt so bad for her, she seemed so innocent and sweet, she was locked up for the most bullshit reason I've ever heard of.

Flaca rested her head on my shoulder and sobbed quietly as she put an arm around me in return.

Flaca would soon fall asleep on my bed, I wrapped an arm around her and slept in the bed with her, still having an arm wrapped around her body.


	4. No Sunshine

I woke up early in the morning as usual to find Flaca still asleep in my arms, I lightly shook her and gently said "Flaca, wake up", her eyes immediately opened and she looked up at me.

"Good morning to you too" she smiled.

I smiled in return and noticed all the other Latinas in the room were asleep, I sighed in relief, hoping that I hadn't been seen by Menace or anyone else.

"Should we go shower now?" Flaca asked

I nodded slightly and slipped on the flip flops I had been given by Menace the night before and Flaca slipped on her pair, we headed for the shower room and took our morning showers before heading to breakfast.

When we were finished getting our trays we headed over to the usual table, the Latinas were already sitting there, Flaca and I both sat beside eachother and noticed we were getting stares from the entire table, Menace had a weird smirk on her face, I instantly started to stare back at her.

"Wassup Maritza?" Menace smirked.

"What you staring at us like that for, Menace?"

"Oh, no reason mija." she replied before starting to giggle with Flores.

I shrugged it off and continued to eat from my tray, trying my best to ignore the staring women, eventually I finished eating and got up to leave, leaving Flaca alone at the table, I headed back towards my dorm and heard Flores' voice behind me. "Yo, Ramos! wait up."

I turned to face Ramos "Ay let me talk to you, girl, just real quick" she said while trying to hold laughter back.

I became more and more flustered as I noticed her trying not to laugh. "Man, what you laughing at me for?"

"Listen, just listen" she giggled "What's up with you and Flaca? you think we ain't notice you two laying together?"

I blushed heavily and looked down at my feet "Flores, you seeing things" I lied.

"Why do you blush over that? you think I ain't seen this type of shit go down? you obviously got something going on with her" she accused "You like Flaca?"

I shook my head in disbelief "I was just comforting her, she was upset, Flores, come on, she's in here for some bullshit."

Flores gave me a look as if she didn't believe me, she nodded and accepted my excuse anyway. "Riight" she said before walking off, still staring at me.

I watched Flores until she was out of sight and continued walking to my room, I dropped onto my bunk and sighed as I ran a hand down my face, as I sat there I couldn't seem to get Flaca off of my mind, maybe Flores was right. Her words continued to echo in my head for what seemed like forever.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder, I looked up and noticed Flaca standing over me.

"What's up?" she asked

I shrugged lightly. "Just thinking about some shit" I lied in reply.

Flaca sat down next to me. "Menace wouldn't shut up about what happened last night, the whole prison probably knows about it by now"

I shook my head and blushed, before I could say anything more an overweight CO entered the room.

"Gonzales, Ramos, it's time to move, get your items ready."

Flaca and I complied without a word, we were led to a dorm and showed an empty cubicle. "Set your beds up, enjoy, ladies.." the CO said before he walked off.

Flaca and I were completely silent as we set our beds up, I heard my name spoken and looked up to notice Aleida.

"What is it, Aleida? you here to make fun of me too?" I said, irritated.

"No Maritza, I ain't, I just wanna tell you not to worry about the other girls, they're just playing."

I smiled softly in return and nodded.

"Visiting day is tomorrow, you gonna be having any visitors?"

I shrugged "I doubt it, I put most of my homegirls on the visitors list, but I'm pretty sure they think I'm a snitch" I replied with a sigh.

"You'll have to see tomorrow, que no? go down there and see what's up, I'm sure someone will visit you, Maritza."

I accepted her advice with a smile. "Will do, Aleida."

Aleida nodded "Come see me if you need anything, mija, I got you."

I nodded again. "Thank you, Diaz."

She smiled at me again and walked away, leaving Flaca and I alone.

I sat down on my bed and turned to Flaca who was just getting finished with her bed.

"Flaca, you good?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm just thinking, Menace said some shit."

"She made fun of us?" I asked with a flustered sigh.

"Nah, she seemed to care, she told me to do what I gotta do, you know? she said she likes me" Flaca replied

"Oh..damn, so Flaca, you got anyone coming to see you tomorrow?"

Flaca looked at me with a look of sadness "I don't know, Ian hasn't been picking up my calls at all, and my friend from school told me she saw him kicking it with some bitch."

I felt a feeling of anger flow through myself as I heard about Flaca's boyfriend possibly cheating on her, I shook my head with a sigh.

"What about you?"

"I don't think anyone's gonna come, I'm hoping to see my daughter, mi jefa has her right now, she's the only one who's been picking up my calls, I miss her and my daughter..my homegirls probably won't visit me though, and mi madre can't afford it."

Flaca let out a depressed sigh. "We'll have to see tomorrow, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

The following night I barely slept because my mind was full of anticipation for the next day, I stayed up all night thinking about my daughter, her little eyes, how she would giggle when I played with her, I missed her so much, I missed Rabbit too, even though I had a feeling she wanted me dead, she never hesitated to help me, gave me something when I had nothing and never asked for anything in return, I eventually fell asleep with the thought.

* * *

The next day after breakfast I was told by Aleida that the visiting hours would start now, I headed down to the visitors center and was informed that I did infact have a visitor, I was let into the room and noticed a skinny Latina sitting down at one of the desks, I instantly recognized her as Tweaker from the old hood, I greeted her with a smile, she stood up and slapped hands with me, giving me a thuggish hug.

I sat down and stared at her for a moment.

"What's the harps, _Temper?"_ she remarked, Temper had been my street name while I was still on the streets.

"I'm good, Tweaker, I'm good, I'm glad you don't believe the rumors, I know the homegirls think I ratted Rabbs out.

"That's why I came, homegirl, half the barrio wants you dead, the rest think you're innocent, you know me though, I never _ever_ pick a side, I'm from Drifters and that's that"

I nodded as Tweaker continued talking.

"I just wanna know if it's true or not, Maritza, homegirl to homegirl"

I raised both eyebrows, I couldn't believe that she was asking that question.

"Of course I didn't rat her paranoid ass out, you know what Rabbit's like, she's fucked up in the brain, she thinks everyone else wants her buisness, I had no idea that deal was even going on, I was asleep on the fucking couch while she organized that shit, fuck her, serio."

Tweaker chuckled softly and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that, girl, you know you my day one homegirl, right? I knew you was the homegirl since the night we courted you in, remember that shit?" Tweaker grinned and sent a fist gently to her own jaw as she stared me in the eyes.

I laughed along with Tweaker and took a brief glance around the room, searching for Flaca, she was nowhere to be seen.

I soon came to realize that her boyfriend never came to visit her.

"So what's it like in here, Maritza?" Tweaker asked

"Girl, there ain't a single Harpy locked up in here, this shit straight filled with chavalas"

"That's a shame, homegirl, you get your booty took yet?" Tweaker grinned

"Fuck you, puta, you would ask that."

Tweaker and I giggled together.

"Plus, you know I does the booty taking in here, girl, I got me hella prison wives, fuuck you mean?"

Tweaker laughed slightly louder.

"Oh, oh palabra, you a straight player, I'm impressed."

I grinned and nodded quickly at Tweaker.

Tweaker and I spent the rest of our visiting time catching up and talking about old memories, before I really knew it a tall CO yelled out that visiting time was over, all visitors would have to leave, Tweaker got up and gave me a final hug.

"Hang tight in here, Maritza, I'll try to make it right with Rabbs, you were born as a Harpy, that means you always gonan be one."

"Usted ya sabes, Tweaker, you too." I replied, hugging Tweaker tightly.

I headed back to the dorm to find Flaca sitting on her bed, I instantly noticed tears dripping down her cheeks and sat down beside her, I put a hand on her leg and sighed.

"Flaca, you good?" I asked, trying to comfort her.

Flaca wiped some tears from her face and shook her head as she sobbed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"He didn't come." she said inbetween sobs.

I put an arm around her with a sigh, running my fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, Flaca, fuck him, he ain't shit, he doesn't know what he's losing."

Flaca sniffed. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, Flaca, he just doesn't know, don't even worry about him" I whispered gently to her as I gently rubbed her wet eyes with my thumb.

I noticed Flores watching from the corner of my eye, she had her usual blank, emotionless expression, I ignored her for the moment and kept my arm wrapped around Flaca.

Flaca eventually calmed down and she left to go work at the electrical shop.

I sighed as I sat against the wall, Flores made her way over and sat beside me in my cubicle.

"What was that all about, Maritza?" she questioned.

"Nothing, she was upset because her man didn't come to see her, I felt bad for her!" I snapped

Flores was taken aback by my sudden change of tone.

"Ay dos mio Ramos, calm the fuck down, god damn, I ain't making fun of you."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about what you said, and.."

"And?"

"You're right."

"I am?"

I nodded once "Flaca and I are madly in love."

Flores gave me a grin. "You bullshitting me"

"Yeah, I am." I chuckled before continuing "But uh, I think I like her, you know?"

Flores nodded. "Of course you do, you're in here, you're lonely, it's normal, Ramos, don't be embarrassed about it, just tell her."

I looked down to attempt to hide my red cheeks.

"I'll let you think about it, Ramos, think about what I said." Flores finished before standing up and walking off.

* * *

 _Flaca's POV_

I was with Menace on my way to the Electrical shop to work, it was mostly silent until Menace decided to speak up.

"Flaca, what's up with you and Maritza?"

"I don't know, we been getting kinda close lately, you know?"

"You just friends or que? tell me more!"

I shrugged lightly.

"I don't know, I'm lonely as fuck in here, my boy ain't even answering my calls, he denied every one of them in the last three dias"

Menace sighed. "I know how you feel, mija, my jefa ain't spoken to me since I got locked up, it's like she's ashamed of me, I don't blame her though."

I instantly started to wonder what Menace did to end up in here.

"What'd you do, Menace?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah, tell me, come on."

Menace glanced around briefly. "I kidnapped some bitch from Drifters, that gang Maritza is from, took her out into the woods and tied her to the back of my car, drove around with her."

I cringed at the thought.

"I was high on some sherm, I didn't know what I was doing, Flaca, don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry, it just sounds so fucked up."

"I got caught a week later, the girl managed to describe my car to the police, she died in Hospital that night."

"So you're in for murder?"

"Basically, yeah, I've go twenty five to life, no parole, I'ma die in here, homegirl."

I frowned softly. "Don't think like that, Menace, have some hope."

"Let me tell you something, Flaca." Menace said coldly "When you spend a certain amount of time in here, you start to lose all touch with reality, this place will ruin your mind, mi madre's sick out there, she got cancer, and she doesn't even talk to me."

Menace closed her eyes as she spoke, I instantly noticed a tattoo on each of her eye lids, the combined read _'I'M SORRY MOTHER'_

"What does that mean?"

"It's for my mother, apologizing for all the nights I made her cry, she doesn't even speak to me anymore, she wants nothing to do with me, I'm a disappointment, homegirl, so don't talk to me about hope, there's no hope in here. You're stuck behind a prison gate where there aint no sunshine, no hope, no nothing. ."

I sighed, depressed again by Menace's words.

"Anyway, lets just get to work."

"Yeah, lets hurry, we're going to be late."

Menace and I were both silent throughout the rest of the walk to the electrical shop.

When we arrived, Menace pointed out one of the guards. "See him? watch out for him, he likes to get all touchy when he frisks inmates."

I nodded a bit. "Fuck him."

"Yeah, fuck him indeed.

Inside the electrical shop we were tasked to fix a broken radio. "The radio turns on, you can leave." the CO told us.

I fiddled with the radio and used various tools on it, to no avail.

We were soon told that we were free to go, we all returned our tools but a hammer was missing, he instantly hit the alarm, causing the guards to rush in and order us all to get on the ground.

We were all searched one by one by the one CO Menace had pointed out to me earlier. I felt the CO run his palms up my body, he cupped my breasts before moving on.

I turned to Menace and gave her a disgusted look.

"See? fucking creep he is." Menace whispered.

"Yeah, fuck that fool"

"I'll get him one day just watch"

Menace gave me a devious smirk as the CO informed us that we were clean and free to return to our cell block.

We walked back to our dorm in silence, occasionally we looked at eachother but neither of us said a word, I still felt violated by the CO who felt me up, I wanted to tell Maritza but I wasn't sure how she'd react.

I instantly went to my cubicle where I found Maritza listening to music.

I tapped Maritza's shoulder.

"What you listening to?"

Maritza pulled one of the earphones out of her ear. "Just some rap, here." she offered the earphone to me

"Nah, I don't listen to that stuff, lets listen to some Eighties shit"

"Like?"

"The Smiths, you listen to them?"

Maritza shook her head. "Nah, I ain't into none of that."

I shook my head. "You aint got no taste, Ramos!" I said jokingly as I nudged her shoulder.

"Fine, we'll listen to the smiths" she said as she offered the earphone to me.

I took it and put it into my ear as Maritza cycled through the channels, we eventually found a song by the Smiths and sat back, relaxing as we listened to it.

* * *

 _Maritza's POV_

Flaca and I had been listening to music for the past few hours, I loved hanging out with her for some reason, the entire time I sat with her I had what Flores told me on my mind, should I say something to her? I had questions like that running through my thoughts the entire time, I eventually decided to say something.

I took the last earphone out of my ear and put it onto Flaca's lap, I took the earphone out of her ear too.

Flaca looked at me. "Whaaat? I was listening to that."

"Look Flaca, I been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us, look, Flores won't leave me alone about it, she keeps noticing how we've been close and shit, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like you, Flaca, I can't get you off my mind, you're uh." I blushed even than I already was before I could finish what I had to say, I noticed Flaca starting to blush aswell.

"We have been kinda close, que no?"

I nodded in agreement.

"I like you too, lowkey."

I grinned after hearing Flaca admit it, I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

I looked around the dorm as I had Flaca in my arms, it was getting late and most of the other Latinas were asleep.

"We better go to sleep." I said gently.

"Yeah, we'll keep talking about this in the morning, alright?"

I nodded, Flaca got up off my bed and stepped over to her own bed, dropping down ontop of it.

I pulled the cover over myself and closed my eyes, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Maritza's Dream  
**

 _I found myself sitting in the back seat of Rabbit's car holding a USP.45, Tiny sat beside me holding a 12 gauge shotgun, Crazy was seated in the front._

 _Rabbit pulled her blue rag up and covered her face. "You girls ready? we about to hit a quick lick, show some lames what the H about."_

 _"Si'mon, Rabbit, ay Temper, you ready for this shit?!" Crazy asked me in an excited tone_

 _"Oh yeah, for sure I'm ready."_

 _Rabbit pulled up into a dark alleyway and shoved her car door open. "Lets go." she got out, Crazy, Tiny and I followed behind quietly, we crept through the alleyway and found ourselves in somebody's backyard, Rabbit shushed us as we approached the house's back door, she twisted the handle and found that it was open, we all crept inside._

 _While we crept through the house we heard a few moans coming from the bedroom, I crept up to it and motioned Rabbit over, pointing towards the door._

 _Rabbit motioned for me to get ready before she kicked the door in violently, she stepped inside and aimed her AR-15 at the couple on the bed._

 _"Fuck's good, chavalas? Las Drifters coming through to do damage!"_

 _The man on the bed panicked and raises his hands, the woman ontop of him quickly got up and tried to go for the bathroom, Rabbit put two bullets in her back._

 _I aimed my gun sideways at the man on the bed, he was shirtless and had a large '666' tattooed on his chest, he was from 18th Street._

 _"Yo where the fuck the stash at, homie!? you want a bullet in your ass?!" I shouted_

 _"Listen to the homegirl, fool! don't end up like your hyna!" Rabbit said with a cackle "Ay homegirl why you run!?" she continued before she kicked the injured woman on the floor._

 _"Fuck, fuck! man the stash is in the kitchen under the sink, don't shoot, girl!" the man said in a panicked tone._

 _"M, go see whats up, I'll keep watch on this motherfucker."_

 _I rushed to the kitchen and opened up one of the cabinets, I was suprised to find a baggy filled with weed, another filled with cocaine, they were wrapped up in large bags._

 _"Yo, we hit the jack pot, Rabbs!"_

 _I heard Rabbit cackle as she ran back. "Lemme see."_

 _I showed her the bags filled with drugs._

 _"Shit, that's how we do it girl, motherfucking real gangsters, lets get outta here."_

 _I shoved both of the large bags into my hoodie pockets and fled out the back door with my homegirls, we made it back to the car and stamped out, we heard sirens in the distance as we headed back to the hood._

* * *

 **This chapter was a pain to write, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to follow the story for more chapters and feel free to give me feedback and suggestions, thank you all for reading.**


End file.
